The invention relates to a device for measuring parameters or for taking samples in molten iron or steel and for taking samples of slag resting on iron or steel melts. The device comprises a carrier tube having an immersion end and a lateral circumferential surface. Arranged on the immersion end of the carrier tube is a measuring head having an immersion end and a lateral circumferential surface. At least one sensor or one inlet opening for a sample chamber present inside the device is arranged at the immersion end of the measuring head.
Devices of this type are known, for example, from German Patent DE 197 58 595 B4. This patent describes devices whose front side has both a thermocouple and an inlet opening for a sample chamber arranged on it. The sample chamber is well-suited for taking slag samples. Moreover, another inlet for a sample chamber, which is well-suited for taking samples of molten metal, is arranged at the front side of the device. Another device that is known from this patent specification comprises a sampler having two lateral inlet openings.
Similar samplers are known, for example, from German Patent DE 197 52 743 C5. Samplers for slag samples are known from European Patent EP 1 183 513 B1 as well. These largely correspond to the samplers already known from DE 197 58 595 B4.
Samplers for molten metal, in which slag and other non-metallic inclusions made of liquid metal sediment, are known, for example, from German published patent application DE 41 29 930 A1 or from U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,052 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,739. In this context, contaminants to be separated from the molten metal, when the molten metal flows into the sample chamber, are collected in a pre-chamber situated upstream from the sample chamber for molten metals.